Transformers (sequel trilogy)
The second ''Transformers ''trilogy is the sequel trilogy that will possibly take place sometime after Transformers: Dark of the Moon, directed by Steven Spielberg. And produced by Don Murphy an Michael Bay. Murphy also that he stated it will not be a reboot, it may a start in a new trilogy. Plot Movie 4 rise of the unicronians Two years after the battle of chicago the autobots have setup bases all around the world when a new breed of decepticons attack autobot city. movie 5 Twenty years after the destruction of unicron the war between galvatron and rodimus prime continues. Movie 6 Five years later the autobots are growing weaker against the weapon dark energon and need to find a way to bring the war to an end once and for all. Characters Humans *Daniel Witwiky:The son of Sam Witwiky takes his fathers place after he admits he can no longer help. *Sari Sumdac:Daniels new girlfriend who he finds out later is an ally of the autobots. *Isaac Sumdac:sari's father and NEST scientist is the reason Sari is an autobot ally.He also upgraded Wheeljacks boomsticks into a cannon-like weapon. *Marissa Fairborn:NEST commando will replace Captain Lennox in the film. Autobots In the years following the battle in Chicago, The UN had given the Autobots recognitions for their act of heroism for the saving the Earth once more againts the Decepticons. Autobot City (complete with defenses in cases of decepticon/alien attack) which was built by humans and Autobots together they continue their alliance with them. With the help of the Autobots, NASA also plans to establish Moon Base for joint space exploration and serves as the Earth's first line of defense against Decepticons and aliens alike. *'Optimus Prime' (voiced by Peter Cullen): Following the battle in Chicago, Optimus Prime has fully recovered from his wounds of that battle. Retains his trailer which he uses for his Super Mode as well as his Peterbilt 379 18-wheeler mode. Discovers the Star Saber (The Autobots' version of King Arthur's Excalibur) which was once wielded by Prima, leader of the originaly Seven Primes and discovers that he ''himself is a decendant of Prima himself. Using both the Star Saber and the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus manages to destroy both Galvatron and Unicron forever, with help of Hot Rod. End of the film, he passed the Matrix and revealed that Hot Rod is actually his son. He tells that he never wanted Megatron and Decepticon to learn about his existence or they destory one of the last Primes. *'Bumblebee': Formerly Sam Witwicky's guardian, the young scout continues his job making sure no trouble arises, and takes "Buster" Witwicky under his wing. Upgrades to a 2012 Chevrolet Camaro. *'Ratchet (voiced by Robert Foxworth): Autobot Chief Medical Officer who turns into a Green and White Rescue Hummer H2. *'Ultra Magnus '(voiced by Xander Berkeley): An Old friend of Optimus and a War Commander. Mistaken for Optimus, the only difference is he more suited to protect others than leading them. Both He and Optimus Were called "Cybertron's Finest" during the war. Ultra Magnus weapon of choice is a War Hammer simular to his Animated counterpart. *'''Perceptor (voiced by Dave Fennoy): The new Autobot scientist, Wheeljack/Que's old friend. Transformers into a minivan packed with science equipment. *'Sideswipe' (voiced by James Remar): Still one of the fasted Autobots and is combat instructor. Retains his Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible mode. *'Mirage' (voiced by Mark Hamill): Still one of the best spies the Autobots have. Retains his Ferrari 458 Italia mode. Called "Dino" in the film. Hamill will Replace the late Francesco Quinn who passed away in August 2011. *'Arcee '(voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Chromia' (voiced by Tricia Helfer) *'Jolt '(voiced by Nolan North) *'The Wreckers': Mechanics and commando team. **'Roadbuster' (voiced by Ron Bottitta): Kup's second-in-command and has a Scottish accent. He has "sunglasses", a "baseball cap" a "goatee", and a "mullet" making him resemble a stereotypical NASCAR fan and resembles Dale Earnhardt Jr. Transforms into Dale Earnhardt, Jr.'s NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #88 AMP Energy/National Guard stock car. **'Leadfoot' (voiced by John DiMaggio): The Wreckers' soldier and scientist. He has a "beard" and a "beer gut", making his appearance much like a stereotypical NASCAR fan and has Cockney accent. Transforms into Juan Pablo Montoya's NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #42 Target stock car. ***'Steeljaw': Wrecker's pet and Cybertronian Bulldog. Loyal and brave, always giving friends smaller than him a ride like Wheelie and Brains. **'Topspin' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke): Transforms into Jimmie Johnson's NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #48 Lowe's/Kobalt stock car. Topspin speaks in a American accent. *'Mars Division:' Autobots based on Mars as first line of defense, with frequent forays onto Earth. **'Hot Rod '(voiced by Nolan North): A young upstart who Prime seems to have a special concern for Kup's health, but his bravery and honesty are never in question. Transforms into a 2012 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport. He becomes "Rodimus Prime" (voiced by Neal McDonohugh) at the end of the film for helping fight against Galvatron and Unicron. Optimus passed the Matrix to him and called Rodimus "son." Which means, he is Optimus' sucessor and was hidden from the Decepticons for his survivial with Kup. **'Kup' (voiced by Edward Asner): Still keeping the younger 'bots on the right course. In battles, he is skilled fighter and shooter. Transforms into a 1953 Ford F-100 pickup. **'Springer' (voiced by Brian Bloom): A young soldier and Triple Changer with a flight mode and Hot Rod's best friend. He is brave, confident and show off, always ready for a fight to protect others. Kup seen him as punk that love to make things with the Decepticons and making the fight bigger, he is top aerial fighter and hanging with the Wreckers on Earth than his crew. **'Blurr' (voiced by Roger Rose) The fastest autobot alive, he even speaks fast. Blurr transforms into a Blue cybertronian race car. *'Wreck-Gar' (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic): A Junkion Warrior from Charr, he joins the Autobots when they rescued him from the Quintessons. *'Omega Supreme' (voiced by John DiMaggio): Transforms into a giant Autobot spaceship similar to the Ark and the Xantium, called the Axalon. One of the Great Guardians of Cybertron, the Omega Sentinels. Unearthed by the Autobots in the outback of Australia some time after the battle in Chicago, Omega Supreme is appointed Guardian of the new Autobot City. Villains *'Unicron' (voiced by Clancy Brown): Universal Dominator and Chaos Bringer whose alternate mode is a planetoid similar to Cybertron, Unicron is a being from another dimension who came through a wormhole from Cybertron's destruction. He offers himself to be the Decepticons' new home. *'Alpha Quinntesson': The High Judge of the Planet Charr. Decepticons Since Cybertron and Megatron's destruction, the Decepticons have been in disaray, Cyclonus one of the decepticon commander/warrior during the great war on cybertron wants to reunte all the decepticon forces scattered across the galaxies with the view of reclaiming their rightful place as tyrants and colonizer of the universe. He believes that only with omnipotent power could revived and reenergized the Decepticon Empire and bring back the glory to their one true leader Megatron, "All Hail Megatron" until Unicron offers himself to be their new home. Soon after Megatron returns as Galvatron, they plan to use the Dark Energon inside Unicron to revive all the dead Decepticons on earth so they'll have an army of the undead for Unicron. *'Galvatron'﻿ (voiced by Hugo Weaving): Made from the dead corpse of Megatron through Unicron's power, Galvatron takes his rightful place as Decepticon Leader. His alt-mode is slightly similar to Megatron's jet mode in the 2007 film. During Galvatron's creation, he was accidentally dropped into Unicron's plasma reserve tank, causing an overload of plasma to enter the decepticon's mind, nearly frying his logic circuits. Because of this, it causes Galvatron to go insane when he gets really angry, blasting minor Decepticons within range of his new Fusion Cannon. Dies while fighting both Optimus Prime and Rodimus at the sixth film's climax. *'Cyclonus' (voiced by John DiMaggio): New second-in-command, Cyclonus is a ruthless Faceless being whose loyalty to Galvatron is so intense as to exclude most other emotions and interests from his mind. Cyclonus does his best to keep the Decepticons in order after Unicron offers himself as their new home, and organizes them to retrieve the following dead Decepticon corpses for Unicron. Transforms into a violet Cybertronian fighter craft similar to that of a Sukhoi Su-47 fighter jet. In the end of the 6th film, he is killed by Bumblebee, by having his head ripped off. Cyclonus is basically based of the DC Comics villian, The Faceless Hunter, while sharing the same body and colors of his G1 counterpart, and has a voice pattern to the Hunter. *'Scourge' (voiced by Miguel Ferrer): Galvatron's implacable tracker and leader of his own cadre of huntsmen, the Sweeps, whom he sends to retrieve the following dead Decepticon corpses for Unicron to create a new leader for them. Transforms into a Blue Cybertronian hovercraft similar to that of a Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk. *'Sweeps': Decepticons similar to Scourge in appearance, they are sent to retrieve the dead corpses of Megatron, the Fallen and Sentinel Prime for Unicron. *'Blitzwing '(voiced by Keith Szarabajka)' ': Springer's rival. An intelligent Terrorcon made from the dead corpses of Starscream and Brawl. Like Starsceam, still plans to overthrown Galvatron and destory Unicron. *'Breakdown '(voiced by George Newbern): Blurr's rival. A havoc Terrorcon made from the dead corpse of Soundwave and speaks in a robotic voice with a rhythm beat while talking, similar appearance to War for Cybertron ''game. In the 4th, defeated by Blurr and 6th film, destoryed by Wreck Gar. **'Rumble': Decepticon Drone that has pile driver arms and transforms into a red Cybertronian Disk. *'Crumplezone': Decepticon Berserker that enjoys destorying stuff and has a ape-like appearance with large hands. In the 4th film, he is defeated by Roadbuster and the 6th film, and destroyed by Ultra Magnus *'Tankor (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams): Galvatron's strongest of his Decepticon despite being dim and slow moving. He is large as Brawl, his appearance is based on the original Tankor only with a left arm cannon and a larger body, and the persona of Rhinox. In the 6th film, he is destroyed by a revived Optimus Prime. *'''Reflector (voiced by Dwight Schultz): Decepticon Spy who has 3 clones who turns into security camreas. *'Lockdown' (voiced by Keith Szarabajka): Galvatron's top Bounty Hunter. killed by Ratchet in the 6th film *'Wildrider': Lockdown's parnter and psycho path. Insane, twisted, random and dangerous, was lock up for reckless driving and crazy stunts. He was freed in Autobot city jail cell by Lockdown and transforms into a black muscle car with red stripes. His persona and appearances is based on Ripper Roo ''from the first ''Crash Bandicoot Game. In the film series, he is hard to capture. In the 6th, he blow himself up. *'Obsidian' (voiced by Clive Revill): A Decepticon who turns into a V-22 Osprey, his appearance is simular to his Beast Machines counterpart. Obsidian is actually a Herald of Unicron. He is also killed by Ultra Magnus in the 6th film. *'Tarantulas' (voiced by John Kassir): A Decepticon who assumes three modes. One turns into a Chopper, and another into a giant Tarantula. He has a voice pattern to the Cryptkeeper from "Tales from the Crypt". Killed by Bumblebee and the Wreckers. *'Trypticon' (voiced by John DiMaggio): A T-Rex like Decepticon who transforms into a Starship simular to the Nemesis and Godzilla. his rival is Omega Supreme. *'Igor' (voiced by Greg Berg): A Deformed Decepticon who Responsible for the Return of the Decpticons. In 4th film, destoryed by Steeljaw. *'Terrorcons': Undead Decepticons that are killed on Earth are brought back to life by Unicron. They have a skeleton-like bodies and Sideways-like arms, glowing purple eyes and their weak point is their heads and spark chambers. ** Mindwipe: Terrorcon Bat with abillity to speak and hypnotist, her weakness is Blaster's music and Roxi's guitar blast. In the 4th, defeat by Blaster and in the 6th film, destoryed by Roxi and Flare Up. ** Spittor: Terrorcon Poison Dart Frog that drools and spits exploding goo, similar to his Animated counterpart * Terrorcons / Abominus: A Terrorcon Monster formed by parts of defeated Terrorcons. He is based on Kevin 11,000 ''from ''Ben 10 and has four red eyes. Quotes: Galvatron: "I would have waited an eternity for this... it's over, Prime. Prime: "Megatron? Is that you?" Galvatron: "Here's a hint!" (fires on Prime) Galvatron: "In The end, there can be, Only One!" Hot Rod: "Not a chance, Galvatron!" Toyline and Marketing Human Alliance *Bumblebee with Daniel Witwicky *Bulkhead with Sari Sumdac and Wreck Gar *Perceptor with Isaac Sumdac *Springer with Marissa Fairborn *Scourge with Rumble Deluxe Class﻿ * Mirage * Arcee * Hot Rod * Bumblebee * Sideswipe * Crumplezone * Lockdown * Topspin * Leadfoot * Roadbuster * Chromia * Blurr * Jolt * Wreck-Gar * Prowl * Refelctor 'Voyager Class' * Springer * Optimus Prime * Ratchet * Perceptor * Cyclonus * Scourge * Tankor * Blitzwing * Tarantulas * Sweeps * Obsidian * Kup 'Leader Class' * Galvatron * Rodimus Prime * Bumblebee * Ultra Magnus * Optimus Prime 'Supreme Class' * Omega Supreme * Trypticon * Unicron Soundtrack *Princes of the Universe - Linkin Park *Short Change Hero - The Heavy Category:Entertainment Category:Epics Category:Genres Category:Science fiction Category:Transformers series Category:Action Category:Steven Spielberg films